


Ein letztes Mal für immer

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Slash, Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So wie damals.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein letztes Mal für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaa! Ich lebe noch! Und ich schreibe noch! Doch, wirklich! Nur sitze ich gerade an einer etwas längeren Geschichte, deswegen die Flaute hier ... aber manchmal kommt halt doch was zwischendurch. So wie jetzt.
> 
> **A/N:** Ein Gespräch, das genau so in meinem Kopf ablief. Ich habe es nur aufgeschrieben. Ich würde gerne so viel mehr erklären, aber irgendwie möchte die Geschichte nicht erklärt werden. Sie ist einfach so. Und vielleicht reicht das ja schon.

***

_Düüüüt._

Freizeichen.

_Düüüüt._

Vielleicht ist sie nicht zu Hause.

_Düüüüt._

Oder sie hat keine Zeit.

_Düüüüt._

Oder keine Lust.

_Düüüüt._

Was tut er hier überhaupt? Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder -

Ein Knacken in der Leitung. Kurze Stille.

„KF?“

Er zögert. „Hallo, Anne.“

„Lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört.“ Ihre Stimme klingt weich. So wie damals.

„Nein. Ich weiß.“

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut. Es geht mir sehr gut.“ Es geht ihm wirklich sehr gut. Kaum zu glauben. Aber so ist es.

„Das freut mich.“ Sie lächelt. Er weiß es.

„Und dir?“

„Auch. Thorsten und ich, wir … wir erwarten ein Kind.“ Sie klingt glücklich. Ein bisschen so wie damals, am Anfang.

„Dann darf man wohl gratulieren, was?“ Er lächelt. Er weiß, dass sie es weiß.

„Ja, darf man. Danke dir.“

Schweigen zwischen ihnen. So wie damals.

Immer etwas zwischen ihnen.

Erst war es Neugier. Dann war es Vergnügen. Dann war es Verlangen. Später war es die Lücke ihrer Betten. Irgendwann nur noch Schweigen. Heute sind es eine Telefonleitung und über vierzehn vergangene Jahre.

Immer etwas zwischen ihnen. Nur keine Liebe.

Sie war die Erste, die es gewusst hat. Die Erste, die es gespürt hat. Oder nicht mehr gespürt. Dafür hatte er ihre Hand an seiner Wange ganz deutlich gespürt.

„ _Es ist okay. Wirklich. Du hast es verdient. Ruf mich an, wenn du den Richtigen gefunden hast. Ja?“_

Sie war die Erste, die ihn hat gehen lassen. Die nicht von selbst gegangen ist.

„Du hast ihn gefunden, oder?“ Ihre Stimme an seinem Ohr wie die Hand an seiner Wange.

Er nickt, obwohl sie das gar nicht sehen kann. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen mag. „Ja.“

„Ich habe es immer gewusst.“ Sie freut sich. Sie freut sich wirklich.

„Ich weiß.“ Jetzt klettert doch ein leises Lachen seine Kehle hinauf.

„Danke.“ _Fürs Anrufen._

„Ich habe zu danken.“ _Fürs Gehenlassen und trotzdem begleiten._

Sie lacht warm. So wie damals. „Er tut dir gut.“

Er muss lächeln. Sie hat sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert. „Ja. Tut er.“

„Vergiss das nie.“

„Werde ich nicht.“

Wieder Schweigen. Vielleicht streicht sie sich jetzt eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. So wie damals.

„Leb wohl, KF.“

Er hört ihre Worte, genauso wie damals. „Leb wohl, Anne.“

Dann legt sie auf. Und er lächelt immer noch.

Und es ist überhaupt nichts wie damals.

Dieses Mal ist es für immer. Dieses Mal tut es nicht weh. Und dieses Mal muss er nicht mehr gehen, weil er nämlich endlich angekommen ist.

 


End file.
